Phobia
by Whisper-Otonashi
Summary: An assorted collection of one-shots based on the Death Note characters having phobias. L: Selenophobia- Fear of the Moon Light: Ombrophobia- Fear of Rain Mello is next!
1. Selenophobia: L

Selenophobia- Fear of the Moon

**Selenophobia- Fear of the Moon**

A soft red glow is gently flashing over everything. It casts a supernatural glow over everything, but the only thing I can concentrate on is your face. The face hovering above my prone body, the face that was mercilessly leering at me, the face of my best, and first, friend.

_Your_ face, Raito-kun.

But it doesn't surprise me that it was you who would eventually kill me. In fact, I knew quite a while ago that your presence would mean my own end. I knew the very second I met you that you would be trouble.

Part of the reason is your name. Raito. Spelled with the characters of both God… and Moon.

You never knew that I had a fear of the moon, did you, Raito-kun. You never did find out the reason I always avoided the windows on nights with even the tiniest flicker of silver light. You noticed, of course, you always notice _everything_. Hell, even Matsuda noticed. It wasn't like I was being discreet. But this was one of the puzzles that make me who I am that you never figured out. And now, never will figure out, now that I am dying.

But you know, Raito-kun, I might've told you had you only asked. You were the only one I felt I could actually trust. Strange, isn't it? That I both trusted and feared the same person as I never have before. And never will again, thanks to you.

Actually, I'm not entirely positive _why _I am so terrified of the moon. All I know is that ever since I was little, I have feared its light, its shape, its very existence. And I also know that whenever my unblinking, obsidian eyes fell upon it, a tragedy would occur. Every time, without fail. Some unfortunate incident would occur, and the people around me would say, 'Oh, what a shame' and 'What a horrible accident.' But you see, Raito-kun, it wasn't an accident. It was the moon's fault. Even as a young child I recognized this.

The night I was left without parents was a full moon, Raito-kun.

The night I first failed a case was as well.

One time there was only a crescent in the sky, but I still witnessed an entire city block burn to the ground,

And so I avoided the moon. I kept away from its silvery streams of light. I completely cut myself off from anything related to that glowing orb. I was not fooled by its supposed beauty, Raito-kun. Just as I was not fooled by yours.

So many years I had gone without one incident relating to that cursed chunk of lit-up rock in the sky. Life had been going perfectly well, or at least as well as it can get for an isolated insomniac detective.

But then Kira started with his "cleansing of the world", and I found myself face to face with you.

I made sure to hide my surprise at learning your name, at seeing your face, because at that moment I _knew_. I knew I would soon be dead, and you would be my killer, Raito-kun.

Everything tragic always involves the moon.

And so I lie here, the last vestiges of my breath seeming to echo in the cold metal room in which we slaved away at the Kira Case. I lie here, and as my eyes slip shut against my will, I can still see your eyes shining like twin orbs of silver light. I can see the moon in your eyes. It is in your very existence. Your eyes shine like it, your skin glows with its light… and even your name.

You are the embodiment of all my fear.

You are the one destined to be my executioner.

You are the one I avoided so much all these years.

After all,

You

Are

Raito.

**God** of the **Moon.**


	2. Ombrophobia: Raito

Ombrophobia-Fear of Rain

**Ombrophobia-Fear of Rain**

They don't understand. No one does. No one, not even my own family, my own parents, none of them know why I refuse to leave the house when those tiny drops of liquid fall from the sky, turning everything gray and soaked. Not one of them understands why I flinch when the soft 'pitter-patter' begins. Stupid fools.

But _you_ know, don't you, L. You know, of _course_ you know. After all, you were the one who instilled this irrational fear in me. You cursed me, L. You cursed me to feel near physical pain every time one of those blasted drops falls on me! Every time I get caught outside in an unexpected downpour, I have to struggle to keep the screams inside! You…

You cursed me to hear those bells you spoke of on the roof that fateful day.

Whenever a raindrop falls into a puddle, it doesn't splash. Oh no. It _rings_, a sickeningly melancholy sound. It peals with the sound of thousands of church bells. I wonder how you ever put up with it.

Of course, you always were a freak, L. I suppose that will account for something. After all, no one can be a God like I am. Not everyone gets the chance to be great, L. Only a select few. And you were not one of them.

Oh, you might have thought you were, once. But trust me L. They were just delusions, just like those asinine bells you told me about on our final day together.

I hadn't believed you then, of course. I simply put it off as the last rambles of a fool who was about to die. But I suppose I should have worried when you told me _not_ to worry, that soon I would be able to hear them too.

I remember staring at your soaked back, your sodden form retreating down the stairs to the main floor of the taskforce headquarters, incredulously. What on earth did he mean? I thought. I will hear the bells like he does? Preposterous! I am not a raving lunatic, L. you should know better.

Or rather, _I_ should have known better.

You had always been a strange one, but your odd theories and predictions usually were correct. After all, you were right. I _am_ Kira. That theory was certainly correct.

I should have known when the last thing I saw from your face was the tiniest smile. It unnerved me, to be sure, but I thought nothing of it until I went back to the rooftop.

Why I did that, I have no idea. I suppose the tiny part of me that had been your friend during my memory-less stage was missing you. Needless to say, I quickly crushed that part. Gods have no need for useless emotions like friendship.

So there I stood beneath the drizzling rain. It didn't bother me at first, but eventually I began to feel distinctly uncomfortable. I had no idea why the tiny silvery drops were beginning to make me flinch, or why the thought of becoming soaked suddenly terrified me.

And then, the bells began.

They chimed softly at first, so quietly I could only barely make out the light rings.

But the volume grew, became deafening, and if anything it alarmed me even more than the rain. I ran inside, my calm composure slipping, chest heaving with gasping breaths, and the bells… the bells… stopped. The second I could no longer hear the rain, could no longer feel its needle pricks on my skin, the ringing church bells stopped.

By now, being the genius that I am, I had figured out what happened. Every time it rained, I would be cursed to hear those bells, those intolerable bells, and feel the rain slicing through me like knives.

Thanks so much L. I always wanted a phobia of my own.

At first, it wasn't too horrible. I could stand the rain for a little while. But my fear grew and grew, limiting the amount of time I spent outside from two hours, to one, to half an hour, ten minutes, five seconds, until eventually I couldn't leave the house at all.

But that was fine with me. I was safe when I was inside. I was out of reach of the noise, the pain. It couldn't get to me. I didn't let it get to me.

But even though the rain could not penetrate the walls, those blasted bells could. And they did, haunting me from the inside whenever it rained.

I know this is your fault L. You and your stupid curse. I hope you're rotting in Hell.

So now I fear the rain. I feel like if it touches me, I will be sliced by every drop that glances off my skin. I feel as though the tiniest puddle will swell the second I step into it and swallow mw up, drowning me. And throughout all my panic, I can still hear those bells.

They're trying to make me slip, to lose my self for long enough that the rain can finish me off, just like it sent you to your death all those years ago, L.

But I won't let it. The rain will never get to me; it will never carve up my skin with its silvery edged blades. I will make sure of it. And though I cannot avoid the bells, I can stay away from the rain.

The rain I fear will be the end of me.

Thanks so much, L.


End file.
